Sasuke es un chico frio Hasta que llega a casa
by Alej-kun
Summary: Sigo siendo el mismo chico insensible, serio, competitivo y frio que siempre he sido, oh bueno, solo hasta que llego a casa, donde me transformo en el esposo mas atento, cariñoso, mimoso y tierno del mundo, y es que desde que conocí a Naruto supe que tenia que protegerlo, supe que tenia que ser mío... SasuNaru, AU, un poco Ooc, y muy muy Fluffy


**Mi primer SasuNaru!**

**Esta idea tenia tiempo rondando en mi cabeza pero no tenia el valor de plasmarla en letras, pero aquí esta espero y sus criticas no sean tan duras.**

**(Yo se que quedara bien *-*)**

**Gracias Inner-chan u_u, ahora por favor da el desclairme.**

**(Muy bien.. Los personajes de Naruto son totalmente de Kishimoto, créanme si Naruto fuera de Alej-kun ya Sasuke hubiera Violado a Naruto*-*, pero en fin Alej-kun hace esto sin ánimos de **

**lucro es solo para sacar de su mente estas retorcidas historia.)**

**Emh, muchas ¿Gracias?...**

**Personajes: Sasuke/Naruto y mención a otras parejas Heteros y homo...**

**Advertencia: Emmh que es un oneshot ¿Fluffy?, y AU (Universo Alterno)**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Sasuke es un chico frio... Hasta que llega a casa xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sasuke Uchija el ultimo heredero de Fugaku Uchija y Mikoto Uchija hermano de Itachi Uchija, a quien admira en secreto, se dice que es el hombre mas serio, después de su padre, de este apellido y cualquiera que lo mire puede corroborar que lo es, además de ser uno de los hombres mas jóvenes, con solo 25 años, que impone respeto y por que no decirlo, temor, en las personas.

Sasuke Uchija, es dueño, junto con su hermano, de las mejores empresas de todo Tokio, **_Uchija Corp c.a_**. es la constructora mas grandes y mas expandidas en el mundo, teniendo oficinas en toda Asía además de América, Europa y próximamente en E.E.U.U, claro que la cde principal esta en Tokio desde donde fue fundada por el Difunto Madara Uchija con su hijo Fugaku pasando años después a quienes son actualmente los dueños del imperio Uchija Itachi y Sasuke.

_De nuevo a trabajar, no es que me desagrade, en realidad yo amo mi trabajo, algunos hasta podrían decir que estoy obsesionado con el, pero seamos realista a quien demonios le gusta trabajar un lunes cuando se a estado tan cómodo en su cama, en fin vasta de lamentarme ya me vengare de Itachi por hacerme venir mas temprano de lo habitual, se que me estoy acercando cuando diviso un edificio de unos 30 pisos voy llegando al estacionamiento privado de la compañía me estaciono y bajo de mi Ferrari diablo negro y me dirijo a la entrada, si se que podría subir por el ascensor directo a mi oficina pero me gusta que mis empleados sepan que estoy aquí, al verme llegar, los oficiales de seguridad de inmediato me abren las puertas._

**-Buenos días Jefe-** me dice el mas grandulón.

**-Buenos días-** les respondo muy seriamente haciendo que estos se intimiden un poco.

_A medida que voy caminando todas las miradas se van dirigiendo a mi persona, no se si será por mi traje Armani negro con camisa blanca y corbata azul eléctrico o por mi maletín con broches de oro o a lo mejor es por que estoy entrando como si me fuera a comer el mundo, algunos me saludan cosa que yo respondo con mi cara seria y mi mirada fría._

_Me acerco a la recepcionista, quien se pone nerviosa al verme acercarme a ella con paso elegante y mirada de hielo._

**-Buenos días señorita Hiuga.-** Le digo con seriedad.

**-B-bu-buenos días Jefe.-** Me responde un poco sonrojada, he de decir que se ve muy adorable pero no mas de lo que se ve mi esposo, cosa que no voy a admitir en vos alta.

**_-Podría decirme si ya llego Itahi-_** Le pregunto.

**-S-si señor, Itachi-san llego hace unos minutos-** Me responde esta ves sin titubear tanto.

**-Muchas gracias-** me retiro hacia los ascensores escuchando un "_de nada_" muy bajo, al entrar al ascensor me encuentro con Subaku No Gära, el arquitecto principal de la compañía.

**-Subaku.-** Le saludo.

**-Uchija.-** Me devuelve.

Vamos en un silencio un poco incomodo.

**-¿Como se encuentra Sai?-** Sai es mi primo y novio de Gära, me entere que estaba un poco enfermo estos días.

**-Un poco mejor, nos veremos luego Uchija-** dijo bajándose en el piso 23, yo aun tengo que llegar al 29.

Al llegar, me encuentro con mi recepcionista, quien es una de las pocas personas que no me teme pero si me tiene mucho respeto.

**-¡Buenos días jefe!.-** Me saluda ella con efusividad.

**-Buenos días Srta. Karin.-** Le respondo.- **¿Podría decirme cual es la primera cita de hoy?**

**-Por supuesto jefe, lo primero en su agenda es la reunión con su hermano, aproximadamente.-** mira su reloj- **en 5 minutos.**

**-Muy bien dígame en que sala es la reunión y comuníquele a mi hermano que ya me dirijo hacia a ya.-** le digo dando vuelta a mi oficina para dejar mi maletín.

**-No será necesario Karin, pero por favor podrías traernos café a la oficina de Sasuke.-** Dice la voz que puedo reconocer al instante, sin esperar mas nada entro a mi oficina seguido por Itachi, me siento en mi gran silla detrás de mi escritorio de roble.

**-¿De que se trata la reunión Itachi?.-** Le digo mientras saco unos papeles de mi maletín y una pluma con mi nombre grabado en ella regalo de mi esposo.

**-Hola a ti también, ototo-baka.-** Me dice sonriendo sarcásticamente.

**-Si, si lo que sea Itachi, ahora dime ¿de que se trata la reunión?, que yo sepa la ultima reunión que hicimos fue hace solo dos días, y a mi no se me ha comunicado ningún imprevisto que necesite una reunión y deja de decirme ototo, ya estamos muy grandes para eso.-**le digo un poco fastidiado.

**-Que tal O-TO-TO.-** el muy desgraciado deletreo la palabra dándole mayor énfasis a lo que yo solo fruncí el ceño.**- Si esperamos a que llegue tu secretaria con el Café.**

**-Hmp.-** Utilice mi monosílaba favorita, y me dedique a ver algunos archivos en el computador de mi escritorio.

_Mientras tanto Itachi se dedica a teclear su Samsung Galaxy S5, supongo que le estará enviando a Deidara su nueva conquista aunque ya no se si seguir llamándola conquista ya que llevan 4 meses de relación, y por lo general las conquistas de mi onii-san duran de una a tres noches, la conquista mas larga antes de esta duro 2 semanas y fue por que era un actor porno morenazo con ojos rayados, ¿de donde consiguió a ese actor porno?, ni kami sabe. _

_**-Disculpen.-**_ se escucho la vos de mi asistente.**- aquí están sus cafés, y perdonen la tardanza.-** dijo dejando las tazas en la mini sala que esta en la oficina.

**_-_****No te preocupes Karin, casi ni notamos el tiempo.-** respondió amablemente Itachi dirigiéndose a los muebles para tomar su taza de café.

**-Bueno, con permiso.-** dijo Karin antes de salir de la oficina.

**-¿No vienes Ototo?-** pregunto Itachi bebiendo de su taza.

**-Por supuesto.-** respondí con un suspiro de resinación mientras me levantaba de mi cómoda silla para sentarme en el mueble frente a el.

Luego de unos minutos de estar mirándonos seria y sonrientemente, serio de mi parte y sonriente de parte de Itachi, el por fin decide hablar dejando su taza de café ya medio vacía en la pequeña mesa de madera.

**-Bueno ototo, como sabrás estamos expandiéndonos por todo el mundo.-** Lo miro con una ceja arqueada al mas puro estilo Uchija.**- Okey, bueno si lo sabes.-** dice riéndose nervioso.

**-Ve al punto Itachi.-** le digo seriamente.

**-Bueno, bueno pero no te alteres ototo, la cuestión es que estamos expandiéndonos a E.E.U.U y necesitamos que uno de los dueños este a ya para ver que todo vaya en orden.-** me responde

**-¿Y cual es el problema?.-** le pregunto.

**-Bueno pues que como Padre y madre están liderando las empresas en Europa, pues quería consultarte si te parece bien que yo lidere las de E.E.U.U.-** iba a hablar pero me interrumpió brusca y nerviosamente**.- Si, si, se que el año pasado querías ir tu, pero es que Dei-chan quiere ir de cumpleaños a New York, y que mejor regalo que su novio le lleve de vacaciones a ya, entonces ¿Qué dices?.**

**-Itachi, estas consiente de que puedes viajar a New York cuando te plasca y a la hora que te plazca ¿Verdad?.-** le dije resignadamente pensando que mi hermano era un idiota.

**-Si, si lo se aniki, pero no crees que ya que voy a estar a ya, seria mejor que lidere las nuevas constructoras yo.-** Me dijo sonriendo.

**-Muy bien aniki, si es lo que quieres, puedes quedarte con el manejo de la construcción que me pertenecía.- **le digo haciendo un jesto con la mano dejando en claro que no me importaba.

**-Oh, gracias, gracias, gracias aniki te devolveré esa.-** me dijo efusivamente mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta a paso velos.-** iré a decirle a Dei-chan que prepare las maletas.**

**-Muy bien Itachi, me saludas a Deidara.-** le dije mientras me levantaba y me dirija a mi escritorio a seguir con mi trabajo.

_Mi hora laboral paso sin ningún imprevisto ya era la hora de la salida y me estaba despidiendo de mis empleados, me dirigí hacia el estacionan amiento me monte en mi Ferrari, y me fui a casa antes de llegar pase por una pastelería comprando unos Cup cake de chocolate para mi pequeño esposo._

* * *

Abrí el departamento y me inundo un delicioso olor, antes de siquiera poder quitarme los zapatos sentí unos brazos menudos alrededor de mi torso.

**-Bienvenido a casa Suzu-kun!.-** me grito muy fuerte mi hermoso rubio mirándome con esos cielos azules que tenia por ojos, dejando mi maletín y la bolsa de cup cakes en el suelo lo cargue al estilo nupcial, sin ningún esfuerzo cabe mencionar, ya que Naruto es menudito a penas y sus 1.63 le llega a mis 1.90 metros, su cuerpo menudito y su bello rostro me miraban muy sonrojado.

**-B-ba-bájame teme!.-** me dijo removiéndose en mis brazos.

**-No quiero.-** le dije caprichosamente mientras lo apretaba mas contra mi.-** te extrañe mucho pequeño mío.-** le dije seriamente mirándolo a los ojos.

**-Yo también te extrañe mucho Sasuke-kun.**- me dijo totalmente sonrojado.**- pero ya vejamen por favor.**

**-Mmp muy bien.-** le dije bajándolo**.- pero creo que no as saludado a tu esposo correctamente.**

**-S-si,-** me dijo para luego acercarse a mi, me agarro de las solapas y se alzo igual yo tuve que bajar ya que no me alcanzaba, junto sus labios con los míos primero solo rozando,tanteando el terrero abrí mi boca para hacer el beso mas profundo, luego lo tome de la cintura y lo alce un poco para poder estar mas cómodo, nos besábamos saboreando todo lo que podíamos, segundos después me abrí paso a su boca y explore esa cavidad que tantas otras veces había explorado.

Nos separamos por falta de oxigeno.

**-¿Oee, y por que te fuiste tan temprano?-** Me pregunto dirigiéndose a la cocina, yo lo seguí después de haber agarrado la bolsa con los cup cake, la deje en el mesón y me senté en una de las bancas observando embelesado los gráciles movimientos que hacia mi esposo mientras se movía en la cocina.

**-Tenia una supuesta reunión con itachi-** Le respondí al fin.

**-¿Por que ****_"Supuesta"_****?-** Me dijo una vez termino de cocinar lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

**-Bueno pues, por que la reunión era solo para saber si le podía dar mi permiso para hacerse cargo de las nuevas construcciones-** Le respondí parándome para ayudarlo a buscar los vasos ya que el estaba buscando los platos para comenzar a servir la cena.

**-Gracias, déjalos en la mesa**-Dijo refiriéndose a los vasos que había agarrado_- ¿Y le diste el permiso?._

**-Si, no me quedo mas remedio.-** le respondí- **Y que fue lo que hiciste de cena, eso huele delicioso.-** le dije sentándome nuevamente en la banca mientras el serbia.

**-Esto querido.-** dijo sirviendo un poco en mi plato.-**Es ****_"Velouté de tomate"_**** es una nueva receta que aprendí, ya sabes que tengo mucho tiempo libre mientras espero que comience la Universidad, ya que cierto Señor no ha dejado que tome un empleo.-** dijo mirándome acusadoramente haciendo un puchero.

**-Ho vamos, no me mires a si pequeño.-** le dije dejando la sopa de lado para acercarme a él ,quien ya se había sentado a comer a mi lado, para darlo un ligero beso en la mejilla.**- sabesq ue no me gustaría verte trabajando si te puedo mantener yo.**

**-Si, si, como digas.-** Dijo mientras seguía comiendo**.- No se que iras hacer cuando me gradué de la Universidad**.

**-Falta mucho para eso.-** le respondí riendo al ver que hacia otro puchero.

* * *

Mas tarde nos encontrábamos en el sofá de la sala viendo una película, el enzima de mi medio dormido, cosa que me hiso recordar cuando éramos novios y pasábamos las tardes en este sofá viendo películas, lo escucho murmurando algunas palabras que no logro entender y me rio un poco mientras le acaricio los rubios mechones, y me doy cuenta, nuevamente que sigo siendo el mismo chico insensible, serio, competitivo y frio que siempre he sido, oh bueno, solo hasta que llego a casa, donde me transformo en el esposo atento, cariñoso, mimoso y tierno del mundo, y es que desde que conocí a Naruto supe que tenia que protegerlo, supe que tenia que ser mío y efectivamente lo es.

**-Mmh sasu-kun.-** escuche lo que dijo y sonreí, estaba soñando conmigo.**- ¡Ba-bájame teme!**

_Oh, bueno supongo que no estaba soñando algo muy placentero conmigo._

* * *

Y tararararararararararraraa ¡BATMAAN!, nah mentira weonas, the end.

Espero y no sean tan malos conmigo, es mi primer SasuNaru u_u, Onegai piedad T_T

(Tranquila Alej-kun, que los lectores no son malos y te dejaran review ¿Verdad?... cri cri.. ¿VERDAD?)

Muy bien. Besos a todos se les quiere.


End file.
